criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asphyxiated
Asphyxiated is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 127th case of the game and the 35th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Winter Fields, district of Fario as the final case of the district. Plot After the team found that Cecilia, Collum and Fin worked together for LUMIA on the missing drug supplies the team went to Cecilia's office to arrest them, finding no one inside. Later on a security camera they caught their targets, driving towards the lake at the fast speed. Barb, Mia and the player tried to follow then and approached the lake soon after. The team exit the car and started to search for them when Mia tripped and fall into the lake. She then called for the player, saying that there is a body on the bottom of the lake chained on a rock. After unchaining the body and dragging it to the surface, the team witnessed to see a body of Fin LeShout. After they sent the body away the team came across the old friend Arthur Muir but soon after the team found reasons to also suspect local weird man Dillan Sullivan and scuba diver Olivia Wellmade. After Matilda finished the autopsy, she informed the team that who ever killed the victim, they first made sure that the victim drown unconscious by knocking him out with a stick looking object, but that the murder weapon is for sure drowning and that the victim is chained underwater while being unconscious, requiring the killer to know how to dive. Some moments later, the team was recapping the scene when Mia and the player fall down the ground into the mysterious purple crystal cave. After making sure that both of them are alright, the player and Mia decided to look around in order to find exit or some clues. Luckily for them they found exit from the cave but as well enough clues to suspect Mia's friend Cynthia Rayman and geologist Eliza Hawkings. Soon enough the team approached Dillan to interrogate him about the argument with the victim. Dillan told them that the victim was mean guy who never wanted to stop and talk with him and that the victim even hit him once he started to follow his moves. They also spoke to Olivia after discovering that the victim was about to sue her prior to his death. Olga explained to the team that the victim found that she used to be part of one high school group and that one night her squad got drunk and robbed his place but that she would've never do that is a normal state and that alcohol is one to blame. Mid-investigating, as the team got ready to back to their temporary settlement they were stopped by Dillan who pointed the gun at the team. Mia then pulled her gun out, ordering Dillan to drop the gun on what Dillan replied with shooting Mia in the arm. Right after that Arthur got him in a chokehold until he didn't fall unconscious. With injured Mia, the player decided to let her go to the hospital and that Barb would join them until the end of the investigation. The team then found a torn photo ending up to be a photo of Arthur and the victim. Arthur said that the victim and he used to be a good friends but that after he moved to Hawaii they lost contact and when he back in Fario the victim acted towards like like towards the worst enemy. They also interrogated Cynthia after finding that the victim sent her love letters. Cynthia replied that she didn't care about him and his love for her. The team also approached Eliza again when they found that she almost blew the car of the victim. Eliza explained that during one of her researches she accidentally activated the mining explosive when the victim passed by at the moment, making him the small blasting injury. With all evidence needed, Barb and the player pieced all pieces together and arrested Olga for the murder. Upon confessing it she said that it was an accident and that she never had intention to kill him. She said that the victim and his two friends bumped into the tree and that when she approached the help she noticed that he and the two people on the back seats are the wanted criminals and wanted to call the police but that the victim woke up then and hit the phone, causing it to fall down. At the moment, because the two other passengers wasn't awake the victim tried to get closer to her and kill her but that in the moment she grabbed a stick and in act of self-defense hit him in the head. Thinking that she killed her she grabbed chains from the trunk and dragged him to the lake where she wanted to chain him to the bottom in hope that he would never be found. On the trial Judge Gilmore sentenced her to 10 years in prison. By returning to the station, the team was stopped by Collum who approached the team and took Barb under the gunpoint, ordering the player to surrender as they went too deep then expected. While doing it what Collum said, behind them appeared Mia with Esmeralda and both of them pointed the gun at Collum who fired the shot at Esmeralda before Mia (with her healed hand) fired the shot in his arm. Moments later, the team arrested him and interrogated him about everything. Collum told them that he will never speak but then, suddenly, something snapped in Barb who approached with a gun and pushed into his wounds repeating "The truth or else". Then, while Collum screamed in pain, Mia pulled her away and told her to calm down while Collum sighed and said that he will speak the story. He explained how Aqucius wants to use drug mixed with pyrothinium to get the army of super-mutants, humans who aren't humans but monsters. He said that he do't know who is the Aqucius except that is a female. He also said that Cecilia and Aqucius are basically in love and that if they want to know who Aqucius is they would need to make her talk. Mia asked him where is Cecilia hiding on what he shrugged, pointing the team that thy could search pyrothinium cave, also known as the cave of purple crystals because the cave crystals gives pyrothinium. The team searched the cave, finding Cecilia's tablet inside her bag that they sent to their lab. Finishing the analyzed, technological duo informed the team that Cecilia's tablet tracked every direction she went in past 30 days and that before dropping her bag inside the cave she was near the victim's hideout, making the team to rush there. After searching the scene they came across the strange device that was the portable holoTV with a video message from Arthur. On the message, Arthur explains how he know the secret of Cecilia and how he will use it against her. With the new information the team approached Arthur once more to ask him about the message. Arthur looked at the team, telling then that Cecilia isn't just an ordinary neohuman but that she plans to overthrow her brother and be the new mayor and that she will success with the help of certain N.G. that she hung out with. On the question do he knows them he said that it's a male, brown eyes, in a suit and dark skinned. With given description and initials the team ran the description though the database and soon found that Cecilia's mysterious helped in the archivist Nick Gerry that the team suspected for the murder of the Inventor. Nick said that Cecilia isn't a bad person as he thought, telling the team that she wanted to reform Winter Fields into more modern district but when the team explained to him that she wants something more and that she plans to use a modified drug into the process Nick dropped the notes and said that she never mentioned him that plan and that he is just supposed to recruit a girl named Aurora Maupin because of her skills. The team quickly recap why Aurora is so special to Cecilia as Mia asked him where he took her because Cecilia will kill her because of her curious behavior and knowing the real truth behind the pictures she took. He just said that he took her to the official of the chief Gus McGuff's office but that she was fine. Mia cuffed Nick before calling Barb to pick him up as the team rushed to Gus' office. The team slammed inside asking the "chief" where Aurora is on what he raised his eyebrow and said that her time is over and so the player and Mia's as he, snapping him finger, called James who arrest the duo. Gus turned towards the window, telling James to lock them in a cell 33-V and that they will be executed after Aurora. After James locked them up, Gus appeared to glorify his success before taking out Aurora from the cell. Right in that moment the lights turned off as a couple gunshots was heard... Summary 'Victim' * Fin LeShout (Found chained on the bottom of the lake) 'Murder Weapon' * Drowning 'Killer' * Olga Wellmade Suspects AMuirC35SFB.png|Arthur Muir DSullivanC35SFB.png|Dillan Sullivan OWellmadeSFB.png|Olga Wellmade CRaymanC35SFB.png|Cynthia Rayman EHawkingsSFB.png|Eliza Hawkings Quasi-Suspect(s) CHorusQSFB.png|Collum Horus NGerryC35QSFB.png|Nick Gerry Killer's Profile * The Killer plays DreamLife. * The Killer knows scuba diving. * The Killer eats black chocolate. * The Killer wears scuba outfit. * The Killer has bruises. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Justice Has Alternative 5 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Winter Fields (SFB)